


Body Worship

by Chris Heavens (chrisheavens)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal, Body Worship, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, One Shot, VKaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/pseuds/Chris%20Heavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuhira is having trouble accepting the physical result of limited activity, but Venom is there to renew his confidence.</p><p>Body worship for chubby!Kaz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyMurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMurphy/gifts).



There was little that could ruin a morning that began lazily waking in bed pressed against a buck naked Venom. Kazuhira sank into the warmth of his powerful body, shifting onto his back against the outstretched arm trapped beneath his blond head, Snake spooned comfortably against him. Kaz’s lips twitched with a sleepy smile, knowing full well Snake had braved paresthesia on more than one occasion to satisfy his growing preference for his bicep over every pillow on Mother Base.

But Kazuhira had been gifted another luxury on that perfect, quiet dawn - Venom was still out cold, presenting the rare opportunity to observe him as he slept. It took considerable will to resist those delectable, parted lips - endeared by the heavy breaths he released precariously at the brink of a snore. It was a sound that soothed him - enough to fill the emptiness that intermittently crept in devastating and unannounced.

Kaz gingerly leaned back, gaze deliberate and greedy as it traveled Snake’s body, drinking up the vision of perfect, scarred flesh down to his hips until the blankets obscured the rest. His appreciative stare lingered on those muscled dips, fingers twitching with the desire to touch, utterly captivated until he became sorely aware of one of the few things that could tinge his good mood - the smooth arc of his own softened stomach.

Kaz sighed, frowning in distaste as he flexed but was unable to create even a hint of his old physique. His pectorals still rose proudly from his chest, but the slim, solid torso he’d once prided himself on now came paired with the mortifying outcropping of love handles - stared him in the face like a dark, dirty secret.

And though he was exceedingly grateful for the time and effort Venom had spent assisting him with rehabilitation as he faced the new challenges the loss of his limbs had wrought, regular meals doubled with time spent predominantly at a desk had ultimately taken their toll. And worse, he’d spent more than a few sleepless nights at the mess hall indulging in the comfort of a burger and the distraction of idle chat with soldiers who had faced the same insomnia.

It had been inevitable… and almost impossible to accept.

Kaz shifted, careful not to wake Venom as he poked at the curve of flesh that was his belly. He watched his fingers sink in, pressing down with his full hand to momentarily erase his limitations - to hide evidence of overindulgence as whispers of self-deprecation began picking mercilessly at his every thought. He couldn’t imagine what Snake found desirable about his thickening frame, though he reluctantly had to admit he’d found no decline in the level of Venom’s desires - always eager to have him, and Kaz without the volition to deny him.

Miller took a deep breath, longing for the relentless pride he’d carried during his time with MSF. He was frustrated exercising had become excessively strenuous and taxing.

Poke.

He was devastated that the physique he’d maintained would never reach its previous glory.

Jab.

And he was goddamn tired of looking at a body rising like dough-

“Don’t.”

Kaz jerked as Venom’s hand suddenly covered his own, unaware he had woken to find him pressing and prodding until parts of his skin had turned red. Kaz’s lips parted, but he couldn’t speak, shame filling his throat and rendering him silent. But Venom didn’t need an explanation - they’d been down this road before.

Venom acknowledged Kaz’s distress with a nuzzle, bringing his arm out from beneath him so he could better maneuver on his side. He dipped his head to nip along Kazuhira’s stubbled chin until it lifted, making him shudder as those hot lips trailed along his jugular. The sensation kept him only dimly aware of Snake’s fingers releasing his hand to drag lightly up his stomach, past his chest, reaching to grip his jaw and force it higher. And once bared, Venom scattered love bites along Kaz’s exposed neck, subjecting him to gentle nibbles and harsh pricks of his canines until he earned several breathy gasps.

Kaz’s eyes slitted as he stared down at his lover, Venom’s lips moving to press heated and ticklish along his collarbone as his rough palm slid unexpectedly over one of his nipples. Kaz grunted low in his throat, enduring the touch of Snake’s hand as it worked in tandem with the onslaught of his mouth, making him arch reflexively in a demand for more. But Venom allowed it, rubbed the small bud in slow, calloused circles until it was fully erect, pulling a moan from Kaz’s dry lips as he dragged his knuckles over the raised point.

As intended, with each touch Kaz began to lose his grasp on his painful self-loathing, particularly as Venom subjected his other nipple to the same treatment. But it wasn’t until Venom sunk his teeth hard into Kaz’s shoulder that his mind blanked completely, inhaling deeply as tender kisses followed, trailing along his amputated arm. But Kaz shuddered as the sensation trapped him in a purgatory of bliss and aversion, only distracted as his lover gave a final pinch to his swollen nipple - Venom’s only warning before he continued his exploration.

His mouth teased Kaz’s chest as he began to stroke his body, pulling him deeper into delirium with each caress until Miller glanced down, watching his pliant flesh dip as Venom squeezed his hip. Kazuhira hit instant sobriety in that moment, unable to look away from Venom’s fingers sinking into his skin. But he heard a whisper and looked up, blindsided by the desire in Venom’s eye as he caught his reassuring and sultry gaze.

“Kaz… Stop thinking. Just _feel_.”

Kaz turned his head, reluctantly accepting what was rightly an order. But it didn’t dissuade Venom who leaned in close beside him, hand sliding down against his inner, supple thigh. He was gentle but insistent as he pressed for access, patient until Kaz conceded, spreading for Venom’s intentions. It was hard to argue when that rough beard continued to tickle his chest, scratching occasionally as Venom dragged his tongue along his pecs.

Every touch tingled incessantly, and Kaz gripped the sheets as Venom moved over him, Snake’s warm genitals brushing against his lightly haired thigh as he fully slid between his legs. And Snake’s mouth never stopped devouring his pecs, balanced on his bionic arm as the other caressed Kaz’s side, his body twitching as Snake gave another hard squeeze to his resilient flesh.

But Kaz still struggled to enjoy every touch, alternately losing himself to delirious pleasure and complete sobriety whenever he became too aware of his body - a dance of tension and enjoyment that Venom responded to each and every time. But he knew he owed it to Venom, forcing himself to focus on Snake’s pleased grunts whenever he dug into his body with a hot caress - concentrated on each tender kiss that finished with a possessive bite. He could only blame himself for refusing to see Venom’s complete and utter obsession with the man he had become.

“Unh-!”

Kaz’s head fell back with a moan as Venom’s muscled abdomen pressed into his groin, pushing just hard enough to get a reaction before he deliberately lifted his hips away. Kaz’s face flushed, knowing full well Venom wouldn’t stop until he had become a wanton, writhing mess. But Miller knew it wouldn’t be long, his erection swelling proudly, lying dark and full along the curve of his hip.

“Boss…” Kaz breathed as Snake continued down his body, ensnared by the image of those gloriously scarred and spit-wet lips framing his tongue as Snake traced his midriff. He teased with his tongue tip before stroking with full, flat licks, indulging along the curves of his delectably protruding belly to replace Kaz’s earlier disgusted touches with the covetous thrill of his mouth. But as Kaz lifted his hips, craving friction between his legs to drown out the last of his insecurities, Venom abruptly grabbed and shoved down his hips. That blue eye bore into him, daring Kaz to try again.

“Not yet,” Venom growled, voice tinged with a vicious finality that faded to a low purr, making Kaz shudder. He knew not to question, to counter, when Venom’s voice dropped like that - it was a promise of completion when Snake _chose_ to give it - and not a moment sooner. Until then, he would be at his mercy.

Kaz would have it no other way.

Venom’s hands and mouth continued to work his body - kneading his chest and hips as he sucked marks onto that pale flesh. Kaz attempted to pull away from the intensity of his hunger, but he only achieved a press into another forceful, ravenous touch. Snake roughly gripped and squeezed his hips, stroking his thighs, making Kaz’s hips twist and move with waning obedience.

But Venom easily directed him, never letting his cock so much as brush Kaz’s body as he situated himself lower, leaning over him. His hands stroked along Kaz’s inner thighs, pressing against his knees to keep him spread, eliciting a choked cry as he dropped between his legs to press open-mouthed kisses along Kaz’s sensitive hips.

“Boss…!”

Kaz’s chest began to shallowly heave, gritting his teeth as Venom overwhelmed him with gentle touches, licking along the lower curves of his hips. But Venom’s face was nearly crushed to Kaz’s groin as fingers tangled into his short brown hair, pressing Snake’s lips harder against his skin. Kaz simply couldn’t handle the light, teasing touches, flesh covered in goosebumps as his heated torso was hit with the coolness of the room while Venom’s warmth overwhelmed his lower body. But Snake was able to slightly lift his head, licking his lips as Kaz stared back at him, eager for more.

“Beautiful…” Venom breathed, immediately making Kaz tense - his whisper had created a wisp of hot breath against his swollen shaft, only serving to exacerbate Kaz’s arousal - forgetting his doubts as he was overwhelmed by lust. But Venom was quick to answer him, though not in a way he could prepare for.

“Ahh-!”

Kaz cried out as Venom sunk his teeth into his hip, soothing the indents with long licks of his tongue as Kaz shook beneath him. He swallowed hard on an indrawn breath as Venom sucked another angry mark into his flesh, arching painfully as Venom graced him with more, stroking his clenching hole before carefully pressing a finger inside.

Kaz breathed obscenities into the thickening fog of yearning, Venom too quick to trap his hips when he bucked, hissing softly as his shaft ended up pressed hard against the cold metal of Snake’s arm. But Venom’s restraint was beginning to crumble from Kaz’s reactions - those pale eyes following his every move as Snake resituated himself on his stomach, nibbling and sucking along Kaz’s inner thigh as he fucked him slowly with a single, thick finger.

It was almost too much for him - Kaz couldn’t pull his eyes away as he watched Venom deliberately bypass his aching erection to press his lips to his other thigh, head falling back as Snake made him submit to another line of claiming bites and hickeys. The pain of it only intensified the pleasure of his touch, his metal arm blazing from the heat of his cock pressed against it until Kaz finally dug under the pillow remembering the lube from the night before. He tossed it to Venom, landing a soft thud next to his arm, groaning as Venom was able to press in another finger with his hole still tender, pliant, and slightly slick from their previous lovemaking.

Venom scooped up the small lube bottle, rising to his knees as Kaz lay open and tremoring before him - eagerly awaiting that full, throbbing cock shoved back up inside him. Kaz could barely stand it as Venom watched him as he squeezed out a large dollop of the viscous fluid onto his palm, forcing him to observe as he slowly stroked from base to tip. Venom appeared even bigger, his thick shaft and bulbous tip shimmering with the fresh coat of lubricant, making Kaz shudder with anticipation as Venom dropped the bottle aside and moved forward.

Snake grabbed his knees, covering his amputated leg with a soft sheen of the remaining lube, inching forward until his heavy erection bobbed and bumped into his own dribbling length. Kaz reached out, meaning to grab for his shoulder but instead dragging his fingernails down Snake’s chest, releasing a shuddering breath as Venom groaned at the addition of four red streaks running angrily down his scarred chest.

Venom slowly leaned over him, Kaz eagerly wrapping his arm around him as Snake in turn wrapped his hand around their erections and gave a slow, teasing pump until Kaz’s good leg hooked around his waist and pulled - a powerful attempt to shove him forward. But Venom’s muscles flexed and he remained as he was, tilting his hips back as Kaz lifted his own, guiding his tip down beneath his sac. He had to lift the smooth flesh with the delicate push of his thumb, fingers along the ridge of his tip to keep it angled against his opening. The room went silent as Kaz held his breath, bracing for entry.

But it was an effortless, slow slide in as Venom tipped his head back with a groan, Kaz’s willing hole accepting him almost too easily. Not finding the expected resistance, he slipped in too fast, forced to release Kaz’s leg and balance on both arms to control the rest of his descent. Controlled, he gradually slid inside, met with a resounding sigh as he sank all the way deep inside his lover.

But that single, gradual thrust was mind-numbing for Kaz, completely overcome as his nails dug into Venom’s back and his body arched until it ached. But he quickly became accustomed to the stretch and fullness, shifting his hips until he could feel Snake’s muscled abdomen pressed fully against his ass and thighs - unable to take him any deeper than their bodies would physically allow.

But with Snake’s cock sheathed entirely inside him, Kaz could barely breathe, absolutely certain Venom could feel his pounding heartbeat all along his shaft. He was grateful Venom hadn’t begun to move yet, already feeling on the brink of an orgasm and cursing the slow build-up that had drained most of his stamina. He was pushed even further as Venom settled over him, hooking his good leg on his arm to force his hips to tip just a little higher, sending a hot pulse echoing through his body as the angle pressed that swollen tip almost directly into his prostate.

“Boss… Unh, _Boss_ …!”

Kaz’s body twitched and jerked, sucking in air as Venom rested carefully over his body, preparing to move. Kaz held him, waiting, groaning as Venom began to withdraw. The slick friction overwhelmed his opening, mouth open wide to pull in heavy, quiet breaths as the sweet slide of that veined shaft claimed him with one abrupt, deep thrust. Venom was only gentle on the exit, muscles rippling as he supported himself high enough to watch Kaz’s ecstasy-stricken face as he fucked him. Venom’s low grunts were lost completely beneath Kaz’s deep, pleasure-filled cries, exactly as Snake willed it with each rough and filling snap of his hips.

And as soon as those devastating plunges picked up speed, it was over. Kaz grabbed his dripping cock just before it spilled over, his entire body bouncing on Venom’s cock from the sheer force of his thrusts. But he let the rocking of his body shove his cock into his enclosed fist, lasting only a spattering of frantic heartbeats and groans until the world as he knew it vanished in a powerful tremor of euphoria. Kaz’s body went painfully taut as his seed pumped out over his abdomen, choking on a cry as he clenched down hard on Venom’s demanding girth, sending throbbing pleasure quivering through his entire body.

Kaz had to release his still pulsing cock to grip the bed sheets as Venom’s thrusts continued, quickened, Snake bending him almost in half to plow him without resistance, moving fast and hard enough to create a resounding slap of flesh on flesh as he rushed to his own culmination with Kaz already spent and weak beneath him.

But as Venom growled and grunted above him, Kaz in a daze of complete contentment, he found the strength to tweak one of Snake’s nipples - watched him as a small droplet of sweat flew from his brow as he held his leg in a deathgrip, hips snapping with a fervor until Kaz put his hand over his other pec, steadying himself enough to take hold of the other dark peak of flesh. He grunted, watching Venom’s face as the delicate pinch ended with a hard twist and Snake trembled and shoved hard inside him. He pushed deep and deeper as his cock pulsed, Kaz able to feel every vein pump and strain as his seed flooded deep, dropping over him as he panted and twitched in the molten aftermath. Snake’s orgasm had been vicious, slow to release him, Kaz in a trance as he traced the muscles and scars on every part of Venom he could reach.

“Goddammit,” Venom groaned as Kaz continued concentrating on catching his breath, drawing little designs with his fingertip in the sheen of sweat on Snake’s body. Venom gave him a half-grin, pressing a short but lingering kiss on Kaz’s lips before he dropped his head, his unsteady breaths puffing hot on Kaz’s shoulder. And Snake stayed that way until he’d softened enough for the ebbing, clenching tremors of Kaz’s body pushed him out with a trickle of his own cum.

Kaz smiled slightly, felt Venom’s grin against his cheek as he nuzzled and kissed him before dropping beside him with a groan. And they lay there, sated and sweaty with eyes closed and listening to the other breathe, Kaz twitching in response to Venom’s thumb lightly stroking his still sensitive thigh.

“Better…?” Venom asked, voice low, rough, and full of adoration. It made Kaz’s cheeks and body flush anew, though he was barely coherent. He tried to search for his earlier upset, the crippling doubt, but instead tilted his head to look at Venom when he could feel nothing but contentment - fully worshipped, fully satisfied.

“Perfect.”

 


End file.
